


In the warmth of your heart (that's where I'm safest)

by RosePetalsAndRain



Series: SKZ Fae Au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute Han Jisung | Han, FAE AU FAE AU, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, Strangers to Lovers, THEYRE BOTH FAE SURPRISE and theyre TINY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but nothing graphic, jisung blonde hair, jisung gets caught in a thunderstorm and minho rescues him :((, minho lilac hair, minor character injury, no beta we die like men, vie if ur reading this it is for yOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: **FAE AU** wherein Jisung gets caught in a thunderstorm and is injured on his flight back home, where Minho finds him, takes him and takes care of him. No angst, all fluff! Enjoy this self-indulgence <3
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: SKZ Fae Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820740
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	In the warmth of your heart (that's where I'm safest)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeypressed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/gifts).



> SUP VIE i hope you enjoy this fic as I wrote it for you! Enjoy enjoy my lovely~  
> i wrote this high on sleep deprivation and hyper energy bursts so LETS GO i hope you all enjoy! there might be typos bc my brain power ran out before i could finish proofreading so if something doesnt make sense let me know lmao  
> ALSO DISCLAIMER I do write about wings being quite a personal thing for other fae to touch, but I just made that up of my own accord and it's not intentionally taken from anything else. Just some fun and a cute detail!  
> No warnings apart from description of an ankle injury, but no graphic details as it's just a sprain and an injured wing! so no gore or blood, you're all good <3 happy reading!

Silence.

It wasn’t a thing; not in the forest.

Nature is ever-evolving; ever-moving; it never... stops.

Leaves rustle, birds call, branches creak, insects chirp. And that’s only the elements that humans can hear.

To faes, the forest is so much more than just nature’s noises and trees. To them, it was nature’s  _ song, _ they’re biologically wired to hear it, return it, eat, sleep, breathe it. Sounds that are not always noticeable to humans were like permanent music to fae; sounds like the flutter of insect wings as a beetle flew past them, or the leaves whispering to each other as they rustled and absorbed sunlight from the sky. The chatter of fellow faeries and creatures excitedly chattering about their days and what had recently happened in the forest. Messenger birds bringing news. 

But could Han Jisung hear any of that right now? Absolutely not! All he could hear was the deafening pitter-patter of rain hitting first leaves, then tree branches, and so on and so forth until it hit the soil beneath. Each drop was the size of his hand, and one raindrop to the wing could be fatal to it if you got hit whilst flying. 

Which is what had  _ just  _ happened, what a coincidence!

_ Damn it, Jisung.  _

After swearing to himself that he could indeed make it back home to his mouse (who was indeed many times bigger than him, but he loved its fluffy warmth- he knew humans referred to animals sharing their residences with them as “pets”, but Jisung preferred the word “companion” to refer to Fluffy with) before getting caught in the incoming thunderstorm that had every other- sensible- fae already holing up and hiding away from, Jisung had taken too long picking the perfect berries from a faraway blackberry bush and was now, unfortunately, stuck out in the rain, racing back through the huge droplets whilst trying to keep hold of his sack of berries, dodging humongous raindrops as he flew. He had no friends who had their homes built around this part of the forest, so he couldn’t just casually drop in on anyone until the storm was over; but he knew that hiding on the soil down on the ground was out of the question too. That was where the bigger creatures and animals took shelter, there was too great a risk of being trampled. Trees, too, were struck from the equation as raindrops tended to get intercepted down each branch and leaf in its journey towards the ground, so the branches would be slippery and he could get struck there too. Not to mention the fact that trees are more likely to get hit by lightning.

So all in all, Jisung understood that his home, the forest, was very dangerous during storms. But he clearly hadn’t thought it through enough as he carried on trying his hardest to make it home, which was still a long way away, even when Jisung flew at his fastest. 

Honestly, Jisung was feeling quite proud of himself for dodging all of the rain thus far. He wasn’t completely dry, of course- rather, he was soaking wet- but he hadn’t been hit with any raindrops thus far. But of course, he let this pride get to him a little too much as he began to get a little cocky, pushing his luck a little too far and turning the rain into a game to play instead of a danger to dodge. Weaving in and out of raindrops, he let himself get just a little too caught up in his success to notice the huge orb of water that had collected: several raindrops had formed together on a leaf up above him that was falling, much heavier and much more dangerous than just a singular raindrop, falling fast, and right onto Jisung, who wasn’t looking where he was going properly and flew right into the water’s trap.

Momentarily, Jisung found himself entrapped entirely in the water, before the ball of liquid fell onto a wide tree branch and, of course, burst, effectively freeing Jisung and allowing him to breathe again, but not without a final fuck-you from nature that had him twist his ankle painfully as he landed with all of his weight onto it whilst his leg was bent painfully beneath him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he gasped in silent agony.

Luckily, the poor fae hadn’t inhaled any of the water but it didn’t stop him from coughing and spluttering as the raindrop burst and he could breathe air again, clutching at the moss covering the tree branch so he wouldn’t slip and fall further as he caught his breath. His precious sack and berries had slipped from his grip and was somewhere among the soil and tree roots, out of Jisung’s line of sight, much to his dismay. He knew he would have to fly back over the ground and search for his lost possessions once the storm had passed, but there was nothing the poor fae could presently do.

For now, though, Jisung knew there was nothing he could do at all until he came across another fae, which would be when the storm passed over, as all other fae had the sense to hide away from the rain. Unable to move anywhere safer due to his injury, Jisung curled up into himself as a full-body shiver wracked his body dreadfully. He just had to wait. Whilst on one hand, he was hugely grateful to whichever higher power had chosen his fate to be landing on a thick, high-up tree branch instead of the ground, which would left him much more vulnerable, on the other hand he wished he could have made it back home, for he knew that by waiting out the storm unprotected he would definitely get sick afterwards. 

“Lucky for you,” Jisung grumbled under his breath as he glared at a bird swooping low past his tree branch to take shelter in its nest. Imagine being as big as a bird and having all those feathers to protect you and keep you insulated from the rain. Tiny Jisung couldn’t relate… he was considered small even by fae standards.

Shaking and jittering, he pulled his limbs impossibly closer to his chest, curling his hands into fists and balling them up against his stomach, resting his forehead against his bent knees and blowing hot air into the space he had created with his body in an attempt to warm up.

It didn’t work; the wind was blowing too strongly and his body too small to completely seal every gap between his limbs to block out the icy wind invading his space. Jisung was at least glad he’d put shorts on beneath his green skirt Felix had fashioned for him out of his favourite green leaf; fluffy on the underside. Though the fluff did little to protect Jisung’s skin, he was grateful for it- but the only part of Jisung that was warm at all was his injured ankle, that burned red hot, probably from swelling. 

“Hello?” a voice. Disembodied, soft, gentle. It somehow cut through the deafening howls of wind and rain in between claps of thunder and at first, Jisung thought he was imagining it. No one else would be stupid enough to be braving the storm too, right?

“Hello? Hey, you on the branch,” the voice carried on, and Jisung’s head flew up from his legs at the speed of light, almost painfully fast for his neck to handle as he looked around for the source of the angelic voice reaching out to him.

Stood in the middle of the tree, one hand still on the trunk, stood another fae, with lavender coloured hair. Jisung couldn’t make out anything else through the rain but he was still sure he was hallucinating… there was no way he could be, right? God, he hoped he wasn’t.

“Are you injured?” the voice said again.

_ Speak, Jisung, dammit. _

“Oh, uhm- yes?” Jisung called back, immediately internally cursing at how unsure he sounded.  _ You’re injured and you know it, dumbass. _

“You don’t sound too sure,” the fae was making his way towards Jisung, holding a large leaf over his head to protect him from the downpour. Good idea, how hadn’t Jisung thought of that?

Within seconds he was close enough for Jisung to see properly, and Jisung felt winded all over again upon seeing the fae’s delicate features for the first time. Soft hair that somehow looked good even after being mussed by the wind, catlike eyes full of concern and of a colour that matched his hair. Pretty pink cheeks and lips that looked soft and plump. 

Maybe it was time for Jisung to respond to him, rather than checking him out?

“Um.. yes. I’m injured. I got hit by the rain and I can’t fly,” Jisung mumbled. 

The lavender fae leaned closer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” he reiterated.

“My wing,” Jisung explained, louder, flinging both arms above his head dramatically as he pouted, nearly hitting the new fae in the face. “I can’t fly and I hit my leg when I landed on this tree branch.”

Lavender Fae blinked. Once, twice, thrice. “You look in pretty bad shape,” he commented, bending down on one knee to be on the same level as Jisung, which brought heat to Jisung’s eartips. If the other fae noticed, he didn’t let on. “Will you let me help you?” he spoke up again, startling Jisung out of his Gay Reverie. 

“Oh,” Jisung was startled, he wouldn’t lie about it, “if it’s not too much trouble? You should at least go and take shelter at home, you’re going to catch a cold-”

Laughing, loud and sweet and effortlessly more appealing to Jisung’s ears than the rumble of thunder resounding in the clouds directly above them, Lavender Fae shook his head. “You, who’s injured and has clearly been in the freezing rain for a lot longer than I have, are telling me to go and warm up? Uno reverse.”

“What does that even mean-” Jisung started, before feeling nimble hands grab underneath his arms and haul him up, frozen legs not responding to the sudden movement as Jisung let out a loud gasp and all but fell against the other. 

“Ok, lean on me as much as you can,” Lavender Fae threw his leaf umbrella away and wrapped both arms around Jisung’s midriff as he tried to aid the smaller in walking towards the tree trunk. “I live in this tree, so you haven’t far to go at all. Oh! My name’s Minho, by the way,” he added, seemingly remembering, finally, that he hadn’t introduced himself. 

“Jisung,” Jisung managed to chatter out through jaws that had suddenly gone stiff in the cold. He put as much weight on his good leg as he could and tried not to inconvenience Laven-  _ Minho-  _ as much as possible. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Minho sang as he pulled Jisung into the tree trunk via a small entrance that Jisung would never have noticed under any other circumstance. “Hopefully we can get you warmed and patched up in here!”

To Minho’s credit, his home  _ was _ lovely: warm, because it was carved within a tree, and decorated with ivy and acorn hats, and the occasional bird feather. Modest, but decidedly modern by fae standards. Jisung instantly felt at home. 

“I didn’t know many fae could live inside tree trunks,” Jisung whispered, mostly to himself, as he looked around in wonder. 

“Ah, yeah.” Minho scratched his neck, grinning sheepishly. “I befriended a woodpecker a few years back after I saved one of her eggs from falling from her nest. She helped me hollow out this part of the tree as thanks, so I’d have somewhere I would be safe and protected a little more than in a toadstool or birdhouse.”

“Oh.” Jisung’s heart admittedly warmed at that. He felt a little more at ease knowing that this fae was at least a good person.

“You’re shaking so bad! Wait a second, sit down here whilst I go get some stuff.” Minho helped Jisung hobble over to his sitting-area, where a couch and some chairs had been carved from wood, and furnished with moss for comfort. “I’ll be right back.”

Now he was free from imminent danger as the storm continued to rage outside, Jisung felt the adrenaline leaving his body and the pain in his wing and ankle began to hit him at full force, making tears spring to his eyes. He blinked them away furiously, refusing to cry in front of a stranger. An experimental flutter of his wing, however, made him want to cry all the more. It felt Bad.

“Okay, here we are,” Minho reappeared with a sheet of sun dried moss and gave it to Jisung to dry himself with as best he could. “I have a change of clothes for you here, but I think we should see to your injuries first.” 

Jisung could only sit in silence as Minho knelt down at his feet and took hold of his foot gently, looking up at him for permission to remove his shoe. Jisung nodded mutely, fiddling with the moss towel for lack of things to do with his hands. 

His ankle was indeed swollen, but Minho took hold of his foot and moved it around expertly, announcing that there were no breaks despite Jisung’s pain (which he swallowed stubbornly, still determined against showing any more weakness outwardly.) 

“I’m good at checking for broken bones because I used to break bones  _ all the time _ growing up,: Minho laughingly confided in the younger. (“If I learned anything from it, it was how to check that the bone is broken.”) He bandaged it with grass blades he had collected prior to the storm, and they held well, to Minho’s satisfaction.

Sitting back on his heels, Minho’s smile faded as he took in the sight of Jisung’s wing. Jisung couldn’t see it himself, but the expression on Minho’s face said a lot. 

“Your wing looks decidedly worse than your ankle… Unless you want to wait for the storm to pass for a doctor, I’ll have to tend to it for you,” he murmured, hesitant. He knew this was a very bold question, for wings were a very intimate area to be touched for fae, and their wings would usually only be touched by a loved one, significant other… or doctor, but that was only when absolutely necessary. 

Jisung debated it in his head for a few painful moments. The pain thrumming in his wing was surely too bad to ignore until the storm passed; who knew how long it would last for? He knew that the longer he waited, the worse his wing would become, and he didn’t want to leave it with any lasting damage… Jisung didn’t know what he would do if he lost the ability to fly forever. 

After vocalising some of this to the elder, Minho nodded sagely. “I’ll tend to your wing, then. Thank you for letting me, Jisung.”

Jisung could only nod and breathe out a shaky sigh as he watched Minho leave to get the equipment he thought he may need for Jisung’s wing. Jisung had to admit, he was trembling a little. He had never needed a doctor to tend to his wings before, and before that he had only ever let his mother touch his wings- apart from himself, of course- having thought of them as a very special asset to have access to. Really, Jisung had always wanted the only other person to be able to touch his wings to be the person he would spend the rest of his life with… but things happened, and he had to push that thought aside and be vulnerable. As horrible as it sounded, if he wanted to keep his wing in good health, this would be a sacrifice Jisung had to be willing to make. 

It was silly, really- in this day and age, the sanctity of your wings was usually disregarded by most fae, and some of Jisung’s friends were fine with even just casual friends touching their wings. But Jisung, call him old-fashioned, was not one of those fae. 

Minho returned for a second time, armed with pots of salves and more moss and grass on hand to patch Jisung up if the need arose. Leaning forward to give Minho access to the whole wing as the elder sat on the arm of the couch, legs settled next to Jisung’s hips, Minho worked with deft but ever so gentle hands, and Jisung, despite the pain he was in, felt himself relaxing just a tiny bit at the gentle, almost childlike voice Minho was constantly using to reassure Jisung with, almost as if he were soothing a distressed child.

“Just let me know if anything hurts,” Minho said under his breath in concentration as he worked. Jisung couldn’t see, of course, but his wing had been bent obscenely in being hit by the water, and in one part, near the edge, Minho had feared it had torn- but thankfully, it was no huge tear, just the equivalent of a papercut. Nonetheless, he knew how fragile wings were and patched a tiny grass patch onto the tear so that Jisung had no chance of catching the rip on anything whilst it was healing and worsening it. 

“Okay, I’m done,” Minho ran a gentle hand down Jisung’s arm in comfort once he had finished, leaning back and grabbing the clothes he had set down prior to his medical help. “I don’t want you putting weight on your ankle just yet, so you can change here; I’ll leave and give you some privacy.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Jisung looked up at Minho, eyes wide and soft. Minho internally cooed. 

“Any decent being would do it,” he insisted. “Now get dry and changed so I can give you a warm drink.” 

Jisung thanked the elder as he left the room to make said drink, and shuffled around on the couch until he’d successfully changed clothes. He was lucky, in a way, that all fae clothes were backless for the most part, so he had minimal trouble with changing his shirt in lieu of his wing. 

“Just let me know when you’re done, Jisung!” Minho’s soft voice echoed through to the room Jisung was in once he’d gotten his arm through the shirt, and after a few more seconds, he was dressed again, in slightly-too-big clothes, calling out to Minho to let him know he was decent again.

Minho couldn’t hold back a gasp for the life of him when he fluttered back into the room holding two acorn-hats full of warm honey tea for the two of them to drink. “Oh my goodness! You look so tiny,” he cooed aloud. “Keep those clothes. I know we’ve only just met but you look adorable in them.”

“T-thank you,” Jisung breathed out a soft laugh. “For everything. I thought I was gonna be stuck on that tree branch for the whole storm until everyone came back out again.”

“What a coincidence you landed specifically on my tree!” Minho observed. “Maybe it was fate,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jisung cackled, his reservedness melting away now that he wasn’t having to show as much vulnerability to the elder anymore. 

“Perhaps it was… maybe fate could have been a little kinder to me in the way I had to find your tree though,” Jisung agreed, sipping his drink that he held in both hands. 

“So what kind of fae are you?” Minho quizzed, sitting cross legged beside Jisung. “I’m an animal fae.”

“Oh, I have a friend who’s also an animal fae, that’s so cool! I really admire everything you do for the forest animals,” Jisung said, smiling as he thought of his friend, Jeongin, who was also an animal fae and had, in fact, introduced Jisung to his now-pet mouse. He knew that being an animal fae was dangerous at times, especially when animals were injured, but also wholly admired every animal fae he had met. “I’m an autumn fae. Contrary to my current state, I actually really love the rain… just not getting caught and injured by a storm.” 

Minho laughed, the sound light and contagious and reminding Jisung of the feeling you get when walking home after a long day. “Tell me more.”

*************

Hours passed and Jisung found himself feeling endlessly comfortable in the presence of Minho, even feeling as if he’d known him for much longer than just half a day. The storm was still raging furiously outside the tree and in the forest, but Minho and Jisung were cosy and warm within the tree-trunk-house. 

“It’s getting late,” Minho yawned, covering his mouth with a hand that was almost entirely covered by the sleeve of the jumper he was wearing, “do you just wanna sleep here? You can’t fly with your wing, your ankle is too injured to walk far on and the storm doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop before midnight at least.”

“I’m not sure I have a choice, with the reasoning you just gave me,” Jisung laughed loudly. “Is it okay if I stay? I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you anymore than I already have.”

“Oh, you’re not, don’t worry!” Minho’s eyes sparkled. “We’re friends now! Call me bold, but I feel like this is the start of something amazing.” 

Jisung locked eyes with the lilac-haired fae, who was looking back at him with the same soft smile as Jisung himself wore after hearing those words.

“Yeah. I’d like to think so, too,” Jisung agreed quietly. 

  
  
  
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(BONUS- a year later)

“You know, hyung, I was really nervous that night we first met. I didn’t want anyone else touching my wings that I wasn’t going to spend the rest of my life with,” Jisung announced, flitting over to where his boyfriend was sitting and landing square in his lap, giggling when the elder pressed a wet kiss to his cheeks. 

“Yeah?” Minho pressed, urging him to carry on. 

“Yeah,” Jisung went quiet, beginning their faces closes together and pressing his lips to Minho’s for a chaste moment, keeping their lips only centimetres apart when he pulled back. “I had no idea before that night that the sentiment would actually stay true.”

Grinning widely, Minho tickled Jisung’s sides with nimble fingers, causing the younger to cry out and squirm about in his lap with mirth. “You’re stuck with me forever, it seems.” 

“I’m certainly not- AH!- complaining,” Jisung screeched, trying to appease the lilac-haired boy to stop  _ tickling  _ him, damnit. 

“Ah, good,” came the smooth response as Minho’s fingers finally stilled, instead winding around Jisung’s waist to secure him in place, but not after caressing both of his wings with the utmost affection and care, making the younger fae shiver happily.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing this fic whilst eating Plain Crackers bc im a small child that is happy when eating crackers: ok so make the beginning poetic but then End It Fast because Rain Equals Chaos and that Start Point was Too Serene for Jisung Plus a Thunderstorm  
> I hope you all enjoyed this relatively short oneshot. I really like fae au's, so I may make this into a series in the future and add to their story! I'm sure many people would love to see their relationship develop in this universe, myself included!  
> I thrive off comments so if you wanna leave one then that's cool but if not, that's also cool! I hope you enjoyed regardless! Pls remember to stay hydrated and take care, and thank you for reading <3


End file.
